Spot Check!
by strawberrycuppycake
Summary: "Hurry! The teachers are here! Hide!" The main rule of the academy is that the girls cannot be in the boy's dorm and vice versa, so why the hell are the fangirls here? And why the hell was the innocent Mikan doing in Natsume's room?


**Disclaimer:** _I'm Tachibana Higuchi's granddaughter, so I own Gakuen Alice! Kidding!_

**Title**: _Spot check!_

**Summary**: _"Hurry! The teachers are here! Hide!" The main rule of the academy is that the girls cannot be in the boy's dorm and vice versa, so why the hell are the fangirls here? And why the hell was the innocent Mikan doing in Natsume's room?_

**Genre**:_ Romance/ Humor_

**Note**: _Warning! May contain OOC! =)_

**Author**: _Flawless Phoenix

* * *

_

**xXx-Spot-check!-xXx**

_'Gah.. So boring..' _Koko thought. He looked around the classroom, searching for his prey that day.

He saw Sumire and her gang gathered together, making a group. Wakako Usami, a member of the group ganged up with Himawari and Tanpopo, sitting altogether._ 'Must be gossiping.'_ He thought again, looked at another group. (Himawari and Tanpopo just came out of my mind, they bring a mean of sunflower and.. yellow maybe? Not important, anyway.)

Mochu, Kitsuneme and the others were watching Yuu's doing illusions. While Mikan, like always, was crying by the Ice Queen's side, pleading Hotaru to accompany her to the Central Town.

And like always, the brunette ended up flying to the back of the class. _Tsk.. tsk.. tsk.._

The classroom's door opened, revealing two boys entering the class. One with blonde hair, and the other's hair was raven.

Koko's gazed his sight to the raven haired boy. And an idea struck to his mind..

**xXx-Spot-check!-xXx**

"Natsume! Ruka-pyon! Ohayou!" Mikan gave her usual morning call to her hated boyfriend, oops. I mean, dear boyfriend.

"Hn." Jeez.

"Ohayou, Sakura-san." Ruka politely replied.

"Jeez.. Ruka-pyon.. How many times I told you not to call me by my surname! Just call me Mikan! M.I.K.A.N!" Mikan scolded softly.

Ruka chuckled slightly. "No way, Natsume will be jealous if I called you Mikan."

Natsume gave a deathly-stare to Ruka, signing him to stop.

"Look, just like what I just said a while ago."

Natsume groaned. "Ruka.."

"Right.. right.. I will stop it."

The classroom's door was opened again, revealing the gay, no, Narumi in a pink, frilly dress away.

He walked up to the teachers' table and clapped his hand.

"Alright my dear students, stop playing, gossiping and reading people's mind," He said while looking at Koko. Koko grinned widely. "Time to start our lessons."

**xXx-Spot-check!-xXx**

Mikan jumped around the hallway happily. She was humming some songs, noting her good mood that day.

Suddenly, a plane made of paper flew, hit her head.

"Ouch!"

The brunette rubbed her head in pain. (Did it hurt if you're hit by a paper plane?)

"Jeez! Rubbish!" She said angrily while taking the plane.

_'Hm..? Letter? Maybe.. A love letter?'_ she thought excitedly.

_Dear Mikan,_

_It's me, Natsume. I have something to tell you. Come to my room later? 11.00 p.m. alright._

_PS: I don't mind if you want to do IT. ;)_

Mikan blushed, madly.

"NATSUME!"

**xXx-Spot-check!-xXx**

Mikan checked her dress, just to make sure she looked good.

_'Jeez, I don't have to take the letter seriously..'_

She looked at her clock, (she didn't have any watch) 10.47. _13 minutes left._

She knew that everyday, the teachers and guards would check around the dorms at 11.30 p.m. to make sure that there were no opposite gender wandered around the dorm. So why the hell did she agreed to go to that fox-eyes jerk room?

She opened her door and made her way to the boy's dorm.

**xXx-Spot-check!-xXx**

Knock! Knock!

_'Gah.. Who the hell coming here at night..'_ Natsume growled.

He opened his door, just to be surprised.

"Per..-"

The girl cut him off. "Natsume-sama!" (I know you know who is this. =) )

The fire-caster was too speechless that he didn't realize that he was pulled behind by and Tanpopo, who was with Sumire had close the door.

"We read your letter, Natsume-sama! We're so touch!" said Tanpopo.

"What letter?"

"Aw, Natsume-sama! Don't pretend that you don't know anything!" Sumire giggled, hit Natsume softly on his arm. (Ew..)

"Wha..?"

Knock! Knock!

"Oh my gosh! Don't tell me, that's the guards! Hide!" Both of the girls scrambled_(?) _around the room, searching for places to hide.

Natsume, stunned in front of his door, snapped back to the reality.

"Cupboard. It is big enough to hide you two." (Like I said, OOC.)

Sumire and Tanpopo rushed to the black (I'm not emo) cupboard, which was the biggest thing (before the tv) in the Special-star room.

_**(In the cupboard)**_

_"Natsume-sama has been generous for today, isn't it?"_

_"Hm…"_

_**(Outside the cupboard)**_

"Natsume-sama!"

_'Is it just my feeling or this is a real déjà vu?' _Natsume thought.

This time, Wakako and Himawari was standing in front of his door.

"Oh, my dear Natsume-sama, I've never expected you to accept my feeling, but I'm so happy that you do!" Himawari chirped happily.

He muttered under his breath. "Oh.. Alright. Tonight these idiots keep talking nonsense. I've been kind enough today because it is a special day, now maybe I really have to burn these idiots."

"What did you say, Natsume-kun?"

Sounds of someone walking surprised them more.

"No! It's the guards!"

"What? What should we do now? Girls should not be in boy's dorm at this time! Wakako, think something!"

Thank god Natsume remembered the cupboard. (But he didn't remembered the girls inside) "Go inside the cupboard!"

"Ha.. Hai!"

**xXx-Spot-check!-xXx**

Mikan walked to the Natsume's room nervously._ 'What if he is serious about the IT? No.. No matter how pervert that guy, he won't dare to do IT..'_

She found herself standing in front of a certain fire-casters' room.

And she knocked the door. (nerd style. =) )

The door opened, revealed a raven-haired boy with fascinating crimson eyes standing by the door. The boy wasn't wearing pajama, which all the students in the school wear before they went to bed, instead he wore blue T-shirt with black track-suit.

"Mikan..?" Mikan wonder if he was pretending to be surprise, but the looked on his face was natural.

"What? Weren't you the one who told me to come to your room, tonight?"

"…"

"What's wrong?" Mikan asked. She bet that she just heard Natsume cursed.

"I think you girls must has infected by a dream-disease. I never remember telling you to come to my room."

"Don't kid me, Natsume."

"I don't. Well, maybe you should come inside, it's not good if someone saw you, Mikan Sakura, is here, at the boy's dorm.

"Alright then." Mikan entered the room after being invited by the owner.

For the third time she came to the room, she's not surprised anymore seeing how big the room was. Mikan looked around her, checking some changes after a long time she had not visited Natsume's room. Seeing not much changes in the room, she spotted a blue-wrapped box on the table, behind the door.

_'Today's not Natsume's birthday, nor my birthday. So who's he going to give the gift?'_

"Look, Mikan. So why are you here, in the boy's dorm, in the Special-star room, in my room?" Natsume insisted her to give an answer.

Angrily, Mikan took out the letter she got at the afternoon. "Here! Isn't it you who write this awful, full of pervert-ness letter?"

Natsume reached the letter in Mikan's hand and read it. His short eyebrow knitted in confusion.

"I don't know anything about this.."

"Liar!"

"Told ya, I'm not."

"Then who wrote this letter?"

"Why the hell should I...-" the boy's words was cut by a knock.

He sighed and muttered something which Mikan caught one, "..again..".

"Look, I don't know anything about the letter, and you better hide now. It's 11.30 now."

"Wha..? The guards!" Mikan wandered her eyes around looking for a better place to hide. She went under the study table (Natsume have a study table. Pfft. Believe me.) and covered her head.

"Stupid! The table is too obvious! Peoples can see! Go inside the cupboard!" Mikan turned and saw the black cupboard.

She opened the cupboard and went inside. _'Hm.. This cupboard is big, but it is really small inside..'_ Mikan looked beside her and her eyes widened in surprise.

**xXx-Spot-check!-xXx**

Jinno looked around the room._ 'No one's here.'_ While Narumi stepped into Natsume's room and saw the blue-wrapped gift on the table.

"Aww.. Natsume-chan.. Ruka's must be really happy to have friend like you, always remember his birthday.." He chirped.

"Look, Naru. Open your mouth about that again and you will see your dear clothes burned tomorrow." The younger boy threatened him.

Narumi pouted. "Muu.. You're no fun, Natsu-chan!" He poked Natsume's cheek.

"Naru…" the boy groaned.

"Right.. right.. I'm going. By the way Natsu-chan..~"

The blonde teacher decreased the distance between his lips and Natsume's ear. "Looks like I saved you today. Make sure you take care of the girls inside you cupboard, okay?" The whisper was done so low that only he and Natsume could hear.

"I don't know what crap are you talking about, Naru."

"Well, never mind. But I think I may have some fun tomorrow. Seeing Koko's being tortured.. aw~" he chirped again.

**xXx-Spot-check!-xXx**

_"Shit! She saw us!"_

_"You.. what the hell are you doing in Natsume's room? Don't you know that every night there will be a spot check?" _Mikan whispered, angrily.

_"Talk about yourself, idiot."_

_"Shut up, Tanpopo."_

_"What, you're asking me right?"_

_"Whatever. So what are you doing here?"_

_"I received a letter from Natsume-sama this afternoon. He asked me..-"_

_"He asked US."_

_"Yeah, he asked us to come to his room tonight."_

Mikan frowned. She kept herself silent, digesting what she had just heard in her mind.

And say, I mean, screamed.

"NATSUME YOU BIITTTCCCCHHHHH!"

**xXx-Spot-check!-xXx**

"NATSUME YOU BIITTTCCCCHHHHH!"

The ultra-super-loud scream was heard in the fire-caster's room.

"What's that?" Jinno said while covering his ears with both his hands.

"Maybe an elephant escaped out of the zoo." Natsume answered coolly.

"I bet it's an ogre who was mad about not getting his dinner."

"You watched Shrek too much, Naru."

"Aww~ cover blown up~"

"The cinema's get a huge profit because of you, I see."

"Hungry lion suits better."

"Lioness, you mean."

"Hmm.. make sense." Narumi laughed at himself.

The black cupboard was opened, revealing an ogre with his long, brown hair blowing in anger, and his once-olive orbs, turning red, devil eyes.

"Naru, I think you're saying an ogress. Ogre doesn't have long hair."

"Ah, I see. Let's replay."

And the black cupboard was opened, revealing and ogress with her long, brown hair blowing in anger, and her once-olive orbs, turning red, devil eyes.

"Natsume, I misunderstood you. You're not only a cold-hearted man, you're also a pervert, not to mention you're PLAYER!"

"World are getting to the end, I see."

**xXx-Spot-check!-xXx**

_**(Next day)**_

Mikan sat under her favorite sakura tree, sulking.

"So you're here, polka."

She growled at the oh-so-famous velvet voice.

"What do you want from me, PLAYER?"

"I'm not a player, cherry blossoms."

"Yeah, you're not a player. You're a pervert-player."

"With your style of sitting, no wonder if everyone can see your panties, cherry blossoms."

True, she was sitting with her knee bent up, made her skirt to widely open and showed her panties. She corrected her sitting style.

"Then don't see."

"You never told me to, before."

"I told you hundred times!"

"Not when you're at fault for showing off your panties."

"I'm not- Whatever! So what do you want from me?"

Natsume cleared his throat. "I want to clear things up for yesterday."

"You must mean to say last night."

"Doesn't matter. So I want you to know that I'm not the one who wrote the letter."

"Then who wrote it, huh?" she fumed in anger.

"Let me see the letter." Natsume took his right hand out, asking Mikan to give the letter to him.

Mikan slid her hands in her pocket and took out a white, plain paper.

"Here!"

The boy's eyes scanned through every words of the letter and handed it back to the brunette.

"Can't you see the different between my handwriting and the-idiot-who-wrote-this-letter's handwriting?"

She took a look at the letter and true, Natsume's handwriting was far too different than the handwriting used in the letter. It was ugly, untidy compared to Natsume's handwriting, though his was not far too beautiful either. But it was still different though.

"You're right.." she said slowly.

"See? I told ya."

"But.. but that doesn't mean that you're not the one who wrote this letter!"

"Jeez, you're so hard-headed, cherry blossoms. If that is not enough to earn your trust, then can you take a look at the signature?"

She looked again at the letter.

_Kokoroyomi._

"Seems like he's too excited that he forgot to put my name instead of his name." Natsume said.

_'Kokoroyomi.. the name of the person who got me into detention with that stupid Jin-jin, answering thousands questions of my most-hated-subject and spend my time with four stupid, idiot girls who come to the boys' dorm at night.. Let's see what I could do to you..' _Mikan thought evilly.

**xXx-Spot-check!-xXx**

Koko jumped in the hallways happily. His plan, that was getting Natsume, Mikan and fangirls humiliated in front of the teacher, was a great success. The main key of the success was three simple letters.

"Look, I found him!" Sumire shouted as her whiskers disappeared.

"Finally, I found you!" Mikan screamed excitedly.

Tanpopo and Wakako jumped like some crazy girls. Tanpopo, who owned levitation Alice raised Koko slowly to the air.

"Wha.. wait..!" Koko shouted. "I.. I have…I have acrophobia!"

"Oooh.. so our little Kokoroyomi-chan has acrophobia, eh?" Wakako transported two buckets full of water and bashed! Koko was so damn wet.

"Look Natsume. Why don't we join them?" Mikan asked.

"No way. That stupid Naru will punish me if I do. And so is you."

"Aw~" she said, depressed.

"But little mischief will do." Natsume said.

Mikan grinned.

**xXx-Spot-check!-xXx**

_**(At the same time, in the classroom)**_

Like Mikan previously, Ruka sat on his seat, sulking.

_'Usually Natsume remembered my birthday. But yesterday he didn't came to my room.. Did he forgot..'_

"Oi, Nogi."

Ruka snapped out to reality. In front of him was the Ice Queen.

"Yeah?"

"I have something to do with you later. Come to my room this night. If you're not there, I will make sure that you'll pay for the loss."

"Ha.. Hai.." he stuttered.

After Hotaru walked away, Ruka swear that he could see her face reddened a bit.

**xXx-Spot-check!-xXx**

The doctor sighed. Heavily.

"I wonder how he could catch a cold. His body is really strong, and since he came here, I've never ever see him have a fever, nor flu. Do you know the reason?"

"No. We found him unconscious during our way to the classroom." Mikan answered innocently. She glanced at Natsume, who kept his face blank.

"I see.. Then thanks for bringing him here. You can go now or else you'll get late."

"Alright!" Mikan and Natsume walked out through the door, leaving the doctor and and Koko in the infirmary .

"Where do you think Wakako got cold water?"

"Dunno. And who knows that you froze him for a while with Nobara's Alice stone?" Natsume replied.

"Yeah, thanks God you have fire Alice and dry his clothes up or else we're found out."

"Hn."

"Now let's go! Narumi-sensei's lesson is first!"

"No need to rush, cherry blossoms. I bet he's crying now."

"Huh?"

**xXx-Spot-check!-xXx**

_**(At the same time, Narumi's house)**_

Narumi was crying, indeed. Not only for his burned favorite-clothes, also for the note left behind.

_That's for poking my cheek, Naru. =)_

**xXx-Flawless_Phoenix-xXx**


End file.
